1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus that uses a light-emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) and more particularly to a shape of a sealing member for sealing the LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, lighting apparatuses using LEDs have been in widespread use. FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view of a lighting apparatus disclosed by Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2008-544568. Lighting apparatus 500 includes substrate 501, LED 502, sealing member 503, lead terminal 504, and sealing member 505. LED 502 is disposed on a principal surface of substrate 501. Sealing member 503 covers LED 502 and contains translucent resin 503a and phosphor 503b. Part of light emitted from LED 502 is extracted to outside after phosphor 503b converts a wavelength of the part of the light. Therefore, light emitted from lighting apparatus 500 contains a wavelength component of the light emitted from LED 502 and a wavelength component of light emitted from phosphor 503b. For example, by using a blue LED and a yellow phosphor, it is possible to produce white light that contains a wavelength component of blue light and a wavelength component of yellow light.